23 Czerwca 2011
TVP 1 05:25 Przygody Joanny; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1994) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Liceum Czarnej Magii; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1998) 08:50 Rocky i Łoś Superktoś (The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle); komedia kraj prod.USA (2000) 10:30 Faustyna - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1994) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Karolek; film dokumentalny 12:35 Opole 2011 na bis - Dedykacje; koncert 13:35 Auta (Cars) - txt - str.777; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:40 Biała sukienka - txt - str.777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda; 17:25 Beethoven 2 (Beethoven's 2nd) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1993) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Potwór, odc. 24 (The Big Monster); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 19:15 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Narysuj to, odc. 41 (PICTURE THIS); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Samotne serca - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:15 U Pana Boga za piecem - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998) 23:10 88 minut (88 minutes); thriller kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2007) 01:10 Krugerandy; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1999) 02:50 Klara i Angelika; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1976) 03:40 Boże Ciało; film dokumentalny 04:35 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Dzieciak i ja (Kid and I); komedia kraj prod.USA (2006) 07:35 Brygada Gazeta (Paper Brigade); komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (1997) 09:15 Rodzinne oglądanie - Całun turyński - nowe odkrycia (Turin Shroud: the New Evidence); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 10:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Izrael - Jerozolima; magazyn kulinarny 10:45 Oscar (Oscar); komedia kraj prod.Francja (1967) 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Rycerz zamku Camelot (A Knight in Camelot); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1998) 13:45 Ekstrasy - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1857; teleturniej 14:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Największy odpust świata - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży 15:10 Szansa na Sukces - Urszula 16:15 Pięć ton i on (Larger Than Life) kraj prod.USA (1996) 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:40 50 lecie kabaretu PARANIENORMALNI; widowisko rozrywkowe 20:10 Królowa (The Queen); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, Włochy (2006) 22:05 Zagadki umysłu - odc. 4/13 (Mental); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 22:50 Papierowe małżeństwo (Papierowe małżeństwo); komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (1991) 00:25 To ja, złodziej; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (2000) 02:10 Kolejność uczuć; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993) 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:55 Reportaż TVP INFO - Biskup nowych czasów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Boże ciało; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Najważniejsza jest droga...; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Boskie Oblicze; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Woda życia niesie śmierć; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Reportaż TVP INFO - Sztukmistrze; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Dzieci Piramidy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wietrzna góra; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Prałat Jego Świątobliwości; film biograficzny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:07 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pantokrator; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Łagodna na drodze; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:22 Perfumy, kropla szczęścia we flakoniku (Perfume... La French Touch!); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Amelie Develay; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:27 Obrona Lwowa; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Lang; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:31 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:06 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pantokrator; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:06 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:16 Reportaż TVP INFO - Sztukmistrze; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:27 Boże ciało; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 04:01 Prałat Jego Świątobliwości; film biograficzny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:28 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Sztukmistrze; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 W labiryncie prawa odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 05:38 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wietrzna góra; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 TV market 7:30 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 46 7:40 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 47 7:50 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 48 8:00 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego Odcinek: 3 8:35 Muppety podbijają Broadway 10:30 Apartament dla orangutana 12:20 Gruby Albert 14:05 Prawdziwa historia 16:45 Dzień ojca 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 20 20:05 Prezydencka córka 22:15 Impas Odcinek: 10 23:10 Impas Odcinek: 11 0:15 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 610 3:00 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 74 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 723 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1616 TVN 6:00 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Detektywi 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Mrówka Z 12:45 Pan niania 14:30 El Dorado 17:00 Wielki Mecz 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 W-11 - wydział śledczy 20:50 Mission: Impossible 23:10 Bez śladu Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 6 0:05 Dowody zbrodni Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 5 1:00 Uwaga! 1:20 Nic straconego 5:15 Granie na śniadanie TV 4 5:05 Dekoratornia - magazyn 5:25 Zbuntowani - odc. 43, Meksyk 2006 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 209, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 16, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Osaczona - odc. 185, USA 2007 11:25 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 12, Meksyk 2009 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 26 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 186, USA 2007 17:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 13, Meksyk 2009 18:00 Łebski Harry - odc. 18, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 18, serial animowany, Francja 1983 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 17, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Wichrowe Wzgórza - melodramat, Wielka Brytania, USA 1992 22:10 Czwarte piętro - thriller, USA 1999 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 13, USA 2007 00:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 14, USA 2007 1:55 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 2:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:45 VIP - program kulturalny 4:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Matylda - odc. 7/33 - Zaloty (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 3/14 - Wtajemniczeni (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Sukces - odc. 25/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Sukces - odc. 26/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 386; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 9/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 199* Żebrak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - Uroczystość Bożego Ciała w Poznaniu.; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 13:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Portugalskie przyjemności; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Blondynka - odc. 13/13* - Ósmy kolor tęczy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 15:15 Pan Kleks w Kosmosie - część 1 Porwanie Agnieszki; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Henryk Bista, Monika Sapilak, Piotr Ptaszyński, Jan Jankowski, Bohdan Smoleń, Maryla Rodowicz, Marcin Troński, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Emilian Kamiński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Długi; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Joanna Żółkowska, Krzysztof Globisz, Leszek Piskorz, Bogusław Kierc, Maciej Damięcki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 9/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Podróż Uszatka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 75; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Skaldowie plus przyjaciele; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Dorastanie - odc. 5/7* - 1976 - 1977; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Minio; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ignacy Szczepański; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 9/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Podróż Uszatka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Determinator - odc. 5/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 386; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Temida - odc. 2 - Strzały o świcie; serial kryminalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:25 Edyta Geppert w Sali Kongresowej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych